Perfect
by LindenMae
Summary: short. sweet. smut.


**I do not own ATLA. Set when the gaang is on ember island... I guess... it really doesn't matter.**

One deep thrust had him crying out, arching his pale back away from the sweat soaked bedding and pressing the sticky skin of his stomach into the tanned skin above him. His legs were wrapped around a lean waist and he squeezed his thighs reflexively against a surge of pleasure as the tribesman rhythmically ground against him and into him.

Sweat trickled down from Sokka's hairline and dripped onto Zuko's cheek. It should have been disgusting. It wasn't. It was beautiful. _Beautiful_. He shot forward and licked at a line of perspiration that was beading at the edge of the whalebone choker that the tribesman never took off. Zuko had never been so inclined to savor the taste of salt before that moment.

He dug his fingernails into the soft skin below Sokka's shoulder blades and panted against his neck and bucked his hips and Sokka fisted a hand in his hair and _pulled_ and it was good. So good. The air was stifling and thick and Sokka had to be uncomfortable because he was used to the _cold_ but he didn't say anything and Zuko didn't ask because who would? This was not a moment for idle pleasantries about the weather. This was a moment for wanton moaning and animalistic grunting and sweat. Lots of sweat.

So he moaned instead of asking questions and practically screamed when the tip of Sokka's dick brushed against that oh so amazing cluster of nerve endings inside of him and Sokka cut him off mid-cry by crushing their mouths together and slipping his tongue between Zuko's lips and grazing his teeth. He couldn't catch his breath but breathing didn't seem so important just then. No, what was important was the man above him, penetrating him, surprisingly quiet.

Based on how loud the tribesman was in normal situations, Zuko had guessed him to be a screamer or a talker but he did neither, instead emitting low mewling moans of pleasure that made Zuko want to be this close to him forever, this connected. If they could just stay like this, so intimate they could have been one person, Zuko would be fine with it. He'd never fully realized until this moment just how much he craved this kind of interaction with another human being.

Sokka broke away and buried his face in the curve of Zuko's shoulder, breathing heavily even as he continued to move against the firebender. Zuko gasped when he felt sharp teeth biting _hard_ at the tender flesh there. Sokka wanted to mark him, make him his, make sure everyone knew it.

"Harder." He barely managed more than a whisper, unsure if he was talking about the teeth or the thrusts but in the end it didn't matter because Sokka seemed to know what Zuko wanted even if Zuko didn't and he was more than willing to spoil him.

He pulled all the way out and Zuko nearly sobbed with the sudden, empty, feeling inside him but then the warrior was back, and it _was_ hard and Zuko's head slammed back and he wasn't even grateful for the soft pillows that cushioned his skull because he was too busy trying not to scream his throat raw and trying to ignore the distracting stars that he saw behind his eyelids.

Then Sokka did it again and _again_ and Zuko couldn't breathe and barely a flicker of worry passed through his mind that he might pass out and that would be _horrible_ because he didn't want to miss a millisecond of this pleasure. Then Sokka's hand was around the base of his shaft and he was squeezing and Zuko didn't think he could take much more but he didn't want it to stop. Not ever.

He opened his eyes briefly, enough to see that Sokka was staring at him, eyes the same shining shade of clear blue as the packed ice that marked his homeland and he very nearly came right then, seeing the passion clouded determination in those eyes. Ever the plan guy Sokka would ignore his protesting muscles, the jelly-like feeling growing in his triceps and thighs from the effort of holding his own weight, until he could make Zuko writhe and cry with his climax, because that was the plan, _his_ plan. Plan guy.

He captured Zuko's mouth again, thin lips raw and chapped but moistened quickly by an invading tongue. The heat of that cavern was comparable to the tight, scorching, warmth that Sokka was currently exploring with his dick. It was blissful and perfect and more amazing than anything he'd ever felt before. Then Zuko was making these little whining sounds into his mouth and he was swallowing them away and their sweat slickened chests were sliding against each other and Zuko's cock was throbbing in Sokka's hand and everything was perfect. Just perfect.

Zuko's hair was matted to his forehead and Sokka's was pulling loose of his wolf tail and framing his caramel colored features in a way that made Zuko want to burn every leather thong in the world so that Sokka could never tie it back again.

He lifted his hips and met Sokka thrust for thrust, somehow able to match the movements inside of him to the coaxing strokes on his cock without ever losing his rhythm or making the tribesman lose his. They were like a symphony, a perfect blending of two separate parts that came together to make beautiful music, graceful in a way that they could never be on their feet. Zuko was only slightly aware of the temperature rising and completely unaware that it was _his_ fault, that his palms were heating against the warrior's back and his internal body temperature was much higher than was safe for even a firebender.

Sokka moaned loudly, a noise much more suited to his boisterous personality than the soft noises he'd been making all along, and felt the tell tale heat begin to grow in his groin. He needed Zuko to come with him, a perfect ending to their beautiful sonata, the ultimate form of intimacy,

"Come for me, Zuko. Come with me." And Zuko obliged him, arching his back again, pushing his lover away from the bed and nearly floating with the euphoria of it as he coated Sokka's hand and stomach and his own stomach with his milky white seed. And Sokka came, shuddering against Zuko's strong body as the orgasm ripped through him, leaving him weak and breathless and heavy on top of the firebender. But Zuko didn't mind because Sokka was still inside him, long limbs wrapped around him, and he felt needed and wanted and beautiful. And perfect. With Sokka connected to him like this, drugged with post release lethargy, he felt perfect.

**:)**


End file.
